The present invention relates to automatic photograph seal vending, in which, for example, a subject is illuminated and photographed to provide a picture image, which is edited and printed.
Conventional automatic photograph seal vending apparatuses are present, in which a subject is photographed by a digital camera, editing of scribble permits optional letters and figures to be added on a photographed picture image or images obtained in the photographing with the use of a touch panel, and an edited picture image or images are printed by a printer on a photograph seal unit being sold.
Such automatic photograph seal vending apparatuses have comparatively small-sized monitors for ascertaining a posture at the time of photographing.
Also, automatic photograph seal vending apparatuses have short in life cycles and new automatic photograph seal vending apparatuses are provided one after another. Recently, such automatic photograph seal vending apparatuses have been improved to be able to output photograph seal sheets printed in accuracy comparable to silver salt photograph such that detailed countenance of a face and untidiness and details of hair can be represented.
Although an improvement in printing accuracy has been made as described above, details cannot be ascertained at the time of photographing since current monitors for ascertaining a posture are small-sized, and a posture can be ascertained only roughly when photographing is made away from a digital camera in order to photograph a whole body.
Therefore, unexpected results, such as untidiness of hair or the like, may be noticed at the time of editing after the termination of a photographing process or when seeing a photograph seal sheet after printing. These unexpected results lead to user dissatisfaction.